In the Darkness of the Cemetary
by Atari Atagashi-Chan
Summary: A RoyAi ficcie! yay! When Roy finds out Riza's been taken to another dimension by a certain homunculus, just how far will he go to get her back? Rated for language.
1. Vortex of the Cemetary

A/N: Well... I was role playing, right? Right. And, yeah. I got a good plot going, so I thought, 'hey? why not turn this into a fic?' and... here I am... (I was playing as Roy and Riza in the Rp! )

Disclaimer: Nope... don't own FMA, either... --'

Riza walked the halls alone. She was on her way to Roy's office to deliver some papers. It was pitch black and there were no lights on around her. "Damn..." She said to herself as she squinted to try to see in front of her. She stopped and illuminated her watch by pressing the button in the upper right hand corner of the watch. It read 1:36am. "Ugh..." Riza sighed and hung her head low. "No wonder no one's here..." She looked around her, still unable to see a thing.

"Ah, here we are..." She said to herself around five minutes later of searching. She unlocked Roy's office door. Flipping the light switch on, the lamps flickered to a low glow bathing the room in an inviting warmth of yellow. She smiled to herself as she noticed, once again, that Roy hadn't finished his paperwork for the day.

"Well... I might as well..." Riza sighed and sat down at Roy's desk, taking a pen and forging his signature repetitively.

.: 3:17 am :.

A click could be heard throughout the empty halls of headquarters as Roy unlocked the double doors into the giant building. Footsteps headed in the direction of his office. His footsteps. Getting out his key to unlock his office door, he noticed it was priorly unlocked.

"Huh...?" He stared at the door in confusion. "Well, okay then..." He reached his hand out to push the door open, when it suddenly slammed shut. "What the...? Riza? You in there? Lieutenant Hawkeye?" Roy pounded desperately on the door as he heard the scream of Riza from inside it's depths. "What the hell's going on in there...?" He stepped back and snapped his fingers. Fire emitted from them and he burnt the door down with great ease.

Everything was pitch black.

As he gazed in with more perception, he spotted a part of the room that was darker than the rest. "What the...?" Roy tried the light switch several times, but was left disappointed to find it didn't work. "Dammit..." He snapped his fingers once more, but this time for light. He walked towards the darkened spot, only to find that there was nothing but a gaping black hole imprinted on the corner. Roy's eyes widened as he saw Riza's earring laying on the ground outside the portal. He picked it up slowly.

"Riza..." He clenched it in his fist and gazed at the portal. He looked at his watch: 3:21 am. Looking back at the halls and the rest of his destroyed office, he made a decision and walked into the portal.

A rush of pressure hit him as he plummeted through the infinite blackness. Closing his eyes tight, he felt himself be pushed onto solid ground. Opening one eye, a dim blueish glow met his face. He opened his other eye and got up from the ground. Looking around, he could see it looked about midnight on the night of a stormy full moon. He gazed upon the ground with a startled expression.

"A graveyard...?" He drew in a breath and suddenly noticed he had been panting. His eyes shot open with surprise. "Riza!" He exclaimed, having remembered what he was here for. He dashed forward, but was stopped when he felt the cold grasp of a hand around his ankle.

"Agh..." He kicked it off and spun around to see what had grabbed him. He knew that touch. "YOU! You took Riza..." Roy yelled, his expression hardening into anger. "Where is she?" He demanded.

"You want her back? Follow the yellow brick road!" A female's voice sounded. It was deep, mysterious, and taunting.

"I know you...! Don't get me wrong, you fucking homunculus! I DO know you!" Roy yelled, not letting his temper get to him. He was twitching slightly. He couldn't quite remember who she was though. All he remembered was that Ed had told him a long time ago about her being the leader of the seven deadly sins. (A/N: Well, gee! Now it's sort of obvious who she is!) She laughed mockingly.

"Oh, you do, do you? Well, then, mortal. Tell me... do you love that subordinate of yours?" A smirk laid out across her face. Roy became off guard from the sudden question of love.

"I..." Suddenly, the name snapped back to him. "LUST!" He growled, eyes red with rage. She snickered to herself, a twisted smile of joy on her face.

"Aww... I'm touched, Mustang. You remembered my name!" She laughed tauntingly. Roy stood glued to the spot, not knowing what to do next. She glared at him then whistled lightly and out came Gluttony holding the limp body of Riza in his arms.

"Ah-..." Roy's eyes were wide with anger and sadness. He knew there was no way he could win against two homunculus. Tears welled slightly in his eyes from mere anger. "I'LL KILL YOU!" He yelled and lunged for Lust.

A/N: ROYAI ALL THE WAY! WOOT! XD hehe! I've always wanted to write a Roy/Riza ficcie, but I've never had the time! Hehe... I'm thinking of making this into a flash on newgrounds... hmm... I will! HAHA! Then I will put the finished version in flash version on newgrounds and you all will be stuck with the unfinished written version here! Woohoo! lol! (I'll tell ya when I DO make it a flash, though ' I'm not that mean!)


	2. Acupuncture?

A/N: WELL! I used this plot in a rp I was doing and me and a couple others got into it and I asked them if it was okay if I used some of it for my story line here and they said yes, so this story is going to take a bit of a different twist... like, REALLY different from the first chapter... yeah. OH! And to FruitsBasketFreak44, I have absolutely no idea... XD

Disclaimer: I would like to thank chaosanime14 and kokiriwarrior for rping with me on neopets and letting me use your ideas for the upcoming chapters! Thank you both very much. And I don't own FMA either...

* * *

"I'LL KILL YOU!" As Roy lunged for Lust, who simply smirked and leapt out of the way. 

"Don't waste your energy, boy!" She laughed and snapped for Gluttony to go back to where he had been and put Riza where she had been. Gluttony obeyed, and fled into the ground. "Sorry, Colonial, but you're not worth my time..." She laughed and leapt behind Gluttony.

"What?" Roy ran to the spot where she had just come from. Nothing. He felt the ground, but there was nothing. "Dammit!" He pounded the ground with his fist and took a deep breath. Getting back up to his feet, he exhaled and looked up to the sky. "I'll find you, Riza..."

* * *

"COLONIAL?" A young boys voice called from the halls. It was Ed's. He seemed to be the first one to arrive at HQ this morning. He yawned and looked at his watch: 4:15am. "Damn... I thought Colonial Mustang said he'd be here... and if I'm recalling right, Lieutenant Hawkeye was here last night..er... morning too." He suddenly got a sinister smirk. "The lovebirds probably got it on last night and fell asleep on top of each other!" He burst out laughing. Ed loved to tease them about being together. "Well, well. Roy's office!" He smiled and put his hand on the doorknob. He pulled back his hand, surprisedly. "It's unlocked... That means he was here... but it doesn't look like anyone's in there..." He pondered aloud. Cautiously, he kicked the door open and gazed in upon Roy's office in amazement. "Damn... what happened here!" He went in. 

There was glass everywhere, things shattered and ripped. He noticed the lights weren't working. "Hmm... must've been a fight here last night..." He thought. Picking up a photo, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. "Hn?" Glancing to his left, he noticed a spiral vortex. "What the-..?" he dropped the photo and cautiously grabbed a gun off Roy's desk: Riza's gun.

Pointing it at the vortex, he slowly edged towards it step by step. Not allowing anything else to catch his attention, he noticed it was harmless. "Wha-?" He placed the gun in his left pocket and pointed his index finger out towards the portal. Inching it slowly closer, he gulped out of anticipation. Closing his eyes, Ed touched the portal.

The terrifying sensation of falling miles and miles into endless nothingness immersed the boys body. He screamed as he fell. And suddenly, it was over.

* * *

"Oof!" Ed landed on solid ground with a thump. "Ow... Gawd," Ed sat up and rubbed his head. Opening his eyes, a chill was sent throughout every nerve in his body. "What...? Wher- HOLY SHIT!" He leapt to his feet and drew the gun from his pocket. Spinning around, he pointed the gun in every direction. 

"Uh..." Ed stood confusedly in what looked like a cemetery. "Did I just fly somewhere...?" Putting the gun away and relaxing, he tried to observe his surroundings in full view. He noticed right away that it sure wasn't anywhere near four in the morning... in fact, it seemed to not even be past one am! He looked at his watch. It still read 4:15am. There had been no change. What was even stranger, was that the seconds had frozen and weren't moving. Ed blinked. "Broken...?" He hoped.

Sighing to ease himself, he looked at his surroundings once more: tombstones, dead willow trees, a full moon, cloudy skies, and... a lake? "A lake...?" Ed walked slowly over to what looked like water. As he got slightly closer, he stopped. It was way to foggy now. He backed up cautiously. "Okay, Ed. Don't panic... you're probably not alone... although that could be a bad thing in this situation..." He gulped once more.

Suddenly, a scream was heard throughout the cemetery. Ed's eyes widened and his breathing slowed down to about one breath per minute. Sweating out of fear, Ed slowly (VERY! slowly... like, slow motion, slowly) turned on the spot. His hands were shaking and it was awfully hard to keep hold of the gun. Looking to where the scream came from, he relaxed immediately and breathed a HUGE sigh of relief. In fact, in spite of himself, he laughed quietly. He should've known that scream anywhere: Colonial Roy Mustang!

Ed walked slowly behind a dead willow tree and leaned on it, watching the colonial intently with great enjoyment.

* * *

"Okay, Roy! Pull yourself together..." Colonial Mustang swallowed hard and snapped his fingers, igniting them with flame. "_No one _messes with the fuhrer!" Roy whispered forcefully. He now had convinced himself he was fuhrer. His breathing was scarce, his eyes were huge, his mouth was dry, and he was shaking uncontrollably from fright. 

Ed couldn't control himself now. Laughing was too hard to hold in. Snickering to himself, he managed to try to scare the colonial. "Boo," Ed said casually, a smirk on his face.

Roy's eyes grew wider than ever and he jumped over 10 feet in the air, screaming a high pitched girly shriek. Ed laughed hysterically. Roy landed, panting at the speed of sound, and spun around to face Ed.

"YOU!" He screamed, now getting very angry.

"Yeah, me!" Ed laughed again. Roy growled and took Ed by the collar of his jacket.

"Don't EVER do that to me again!" He screamed at the young alchemist. Ed brushed Roy's hands away from him.

"Do what? _Scare_ you again?" He snickered. Roy got that 'get away from me, I hate you' sort of look on his face.

"Oh, please! A pipsqueakishly short simple minded alchemist scare the soon-to-be fuhrer of the military? I doubt it!" Roy boasted. You could see Ed's anger come to a boil. Roy had just said the word Ed hated most in the entire dictionary.

"Don't... _say_... PIPSQUEAK!" Ed shouted angrily and jumped on top of Roy, biting his arm furiously. The colonial jumped back and hit Ed over the head repetitively, trying to get him to release, though he soon found that rendered completely useless. Ed held tight and Roy eventually got over the bleeding and stood up, the boy still painfully attached to his arm.

"Got off of me," Roy stated plainly, glaring at the state alchemist.

"Ro! (no)" Ed said, his mouth still around the colonial's arm. "Rot unril roo rake rit bwack! (not until you take it back)" He growled. Roy sighed annoyedly and shook the boy from him. Ed stood up beside the flame alchemist.

"So, what now...?" Roy looked around, then suddenly realized something. "Hey! Just how did you get here?" He asked, pointing an accusing finger at Ed.

"Uh... I went through that portal thing..." Ed blinked questioningly. "Didn't you?"

"Well... yeah. But, I mean... it's still there?" Roy lowered his hand back to his side.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't ...it ...be...?" Ed's words slowed as reality snapped to him. "OH MI GAWD! WHERE'S THE FRIGGIN PORTAL?" He screamed, looking everywhere for the device to take them home. Roy rolled his eyes and snagged Ed by the collar before he went ballistic.

"That's exactly what I mean! There's no way back... well, not that I know of, anyway..." The colonial let the younger alchemist go and sighed. "Besides... we can't leave until we find Riz-er! I mean! Lieutenant Hawkeye!" He cleared his throat, hoping Ed didn't realize he just practically used her real name. Ed smirked.

"You dog... and I don't mean of the military!" He smirked that evil boy smirk he usually did. Roy flushed bright red and glared at him.

"You just wait until you're 29! Then you'll be after the babes too!" Roy yelled, turning away from Ed, who sighed and apologized.

"Look. If we're gonna be stuck out here like this, then... I guess we'll have to form some sort of treaty. Oh! Here're my standards: 1. Don't call me pipsqueak. 2. Don't denote me in any form of shortness. 3-" He was cut off.

"My rules are 1. you follow my orders! 2. Follow rule number one, or be punished!" Roy angrily grabbed the child by the collar and trudged towards the lake Ed had been walking towards earlier. Roy stopped. "A lake...?"

"A lake," Ed stated lazily. "I was gonna go take a look at it earlier, but it got really foggy when I tried to get near it. It wasn't a normal haze-like fog either. There was something different about it..." He pondered aloud while Roy listened.

"Interesting. Let's go!" Roy smiled, let go of Ed, and walked towards the lakes bank.

* * *

"Uh... sir...? I don't like this... like, at all!" Ed whined. "Let's go back?" 

"No!" Roy said. "Shh! I think I hear something..."

They were at the edge of the bank and there was quite a fog around them. It was so thick, they couldn't even see their own selves. It was creepy, not knowing where to step or which direction to go. If it wasn't for the sound of water, they wouldn't have even been able to tell if they were still by the lake's edge.

"Ed...?" Roy questioned, but he got no response. "ED?" Spinning around just in time, he realized they weren't on the bank anymore, nor were they even on solid ground. "Dammit!" Roy jumped to his left, trying not to be caught up in the swampy mud that had just engulfed Ed. The Colonial's left foot was stuck in the muck. "Shit..." Roy struggled with all his might to break free, but was caught.

Soon enough, more than half his body was caught in the void of mud. Panting, he was out of breath and energy. Trying to look around him, he could see nothing but the dreaded fog. He was tired enough to pass out. He had used all his energy struggling from the mucks grip. His eyes snapped open, though, realizing that it wasn't just the mud that was pulling him under, there was someone tugging at his ankles. It seemed to hollow underneath him. Not realizing it, he kicked with all his might at the grasp of two cold snake-like hands. "Rggh..." To his great dismay, he distinguished the familiar feel of a needle being forcefully injected into his right leg. "Wha-..?" He suddenly couldn't move. His alarmed breathing suddenly got very relaxed and all senses seemed to be cut from him. Dizziness struck him like a dart and suddenly, everything went ebony.

* * *

A/N: Well, that was interesting! I brought Ed in! Yay me! (Not to mention I used his line! Nya!) Neways... yeah. That was fun. I'm trying to make my chapters a bit longer, if you've noticed... trying, being the key word. (lol) I'd like to thank FruitsBasketFreak44 and tear drops of flaming darkness for being the first to review! Yay! Thank you both! Please review... I begeth of thee... and! Flames are welcomed! Hehe... me like flames... they burn things! WAHAHA! 


End file.
